Haddonfield
by MacabreMysterium
Summary: Takes place decades after Halloween (1978). When Psychology grad student Lucy Hill gets hired at Smith's Grove to take over their internship position, she is thrown into a world of blood and horror as prolific killer Michael Myers escapes. With Dr. Loomis dead she is forced to try and stop the carnage before she pays the ultimate price. Rated T for gore & violence
1. Chapter 1

_"What shape was this who came to us,_

 _With basilisk eyes so ominous,_

 _With mouth so sweet, so poisonous,_

 _And tortured hands so pale?_

 _We saw him wavering to and fro,_

 _Through dark and wind we saw him go;_

 _Yet what his name was did not know;_

 _And felt our spirits fail"._

 _-Conrad Aiken_

* * *

 **November 1st**

 **1978**

Dr. Loomis stood in the darkened room in front of the one-way mirror. The small room was claustrophobic and the ticking of the small clock in the corner was amplified in a constant rhythm.

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

"Dr. Loomis?" Came a voice in the corner, jostling the older man.

"Yes?" he asked, smoothing down his tie, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years.

"What do you think? About… the circumstances?"

He paused, turning to the young man.

"I shot him six times," he said, eyes turning back to the shape at the table behind the one-way mirror.

"Yes, and when we recovered him there were six bullet holes in his body and yet… He persevered."

"Will he get the death penalty, officer?"

"Illinois just reinstated the death penalty two years ago, so maybe, but if he gets that it'll take decades to get through the red tape."

"And if not?"

"Well, it's back to Smith's Grove Sanitarium then."

"He will kill again," Loomis said, voice wavering as he gulped down the bile rising up his throat.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

The two men turned back towards the shape at the table, sitting silently and still. The shape was facing them and covered with bandages from the shot that struck his head.

Still covered, still silent. Watching.

"Six times" he murmured again.

 **October 1st**

 **Present Day**

I sat in front of the building with one foot dangling out of the car. The tall grey building loomed over me and it matched the charcoal skies. I looked at my phone that had the new address on it to double check I was in the right place.

The large dated sign read _Empress Apartments_ and I let out a nervous chuckle. I was finally here.

Striding into the entryway I was greeted by a small old man in a polo shirt.

"Are you Mr. Johnson?"

"The one and only," he said leaning forward to accept my handshake.

"And you must be Dr. Lucy Hill."

"Oh just Lucy is fine, I'm not a doctor yet."

"But you're working at Smith's Grove?"

"Yes, I'm the new Grad student intern."

"So you'll be working with the Boogeyman?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"The Boogeyman?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow in return.

"Yeah y'know, Michael Myers," he said, lowering his voice.

"Yeah" I paused why trying to figure out how to answer.

"There are quite a few prolific offenders there, or so I heard."

"Yeah, you're from Seattle right? Long way to go for a job."

"Justice never sleeps" I replied sardonically.

"Yes well let's hope you had a better time than the last ones. Anyway, let me show you to your room."

"Sounds great," I replied with a smile as I followed him down the hallway.

The room was on the ground floor and had views of the complex's large garden. The late time in the season saw to the slow desiccation of the flowers, but the framework of their passing beauty was still there to see. Large oak trees stood tall and blocked out the late afternoon sun and a cool chill bit through the air.

Summer was most _definitely_ over.

The room itself was small and dated, with faded carpet and a kitchen straight from the seventies, but the price was right. The apartment was furnished so I didn't need to bring much with me, and after a few trips back and forth all my belongings were now safely loaded from my car to the living room. The boxes and bags sat half unpacked in a pile and I surreptitiously ignored them as I flung myself onto the couch. The lack of a TV was made immediately clear and I groaned as I kicked up my feet on the couch. I faced the large sliding glass window and stared out at the wall of greenery as it gently blew in the autumnal wind.

I got up and stared out the window, letting my head fall against the cool glass. The last light of dusk was fading quickly and the red sky sat angrily. I leaned back and checked the lock. It wiggled slightly but remained firm. I figured I would need to get a stick of some kind to place in the door jam.

 _Just in case._

I sighed and pulled the blinds closed and retreated into my bedroom, ready for a well-deserved rest. The drive was longer than I thought and tomorrow was the first day.

* * *

The next day I awoke early, carefully putting on my nicest pants and a blazer. Food was lacking so I grabbed an old granola bar for breakfast and blew out the door. The drive was short, only about 10 minutes and I saw the facility looming in the distance. As I drove closer the massive complex grew large and intimidating, its large walls rimmed with barbed wire and a watchtower standing high above.

The entrance had a small booth that had a large Filipino man in a uniform manning it. I drove up and rolled down the window, flashing a nervous smile.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Hill, the new Grad student working here."

"Do you have any ID?" He asked.

"Oh yes, of course" I replied, quickly rummaging through my purse and grabbing my drivers license.

"Washington State?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty far from home."

"Well fresh blood is always good around here, I'm Marco by the way."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Employee parking is to the left and when you go in they'll give you your parking pass. Other than that the main entrance is right by the parking lot and there's a front desk where you'll probably want to sign in."

"Oh great, thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Good luck."

The gate slid open and I let my car pull forward.

 _Smith's Grove Rehabilitation Center._

I was _here_.

The entryway of the building was the stereotypical cold and sterile set-up as most prisons or facilities. The receptionist was behind a barricaded wall and she introduced herself as Pam.

"It's always so good to get fresh blood in here" She chortled.

"That's the second time I've heard that today," I said.

"And it's true! We don't normally get many Grad students here and it's always nice to see another girl here."

"Are there not many here?" I asked.

"Well not really. We have a few, but they like to keep strapping young men on staff who can handle the patients. Not that I'm complaining though" She laughed.

"Anyway, now that you're signed in I'll let Dr. Brenner know you're here."

At that, she stepped from her booth and disappeared into the doorway behind her.

Within minutes an older man appeared beside Pam. His gaze sharply turned towards me and he grinned widely.

"Ms. Hill, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Brenner."

"Please, come this way," he said, motioning his pass over the card reader.

"There is much to discuss."

The hallways echoed our footsteps as we walked and my head seemed to be on a swivel, trying to take everything in. We passed countless rooms with various types of doors and windows, some open and some barred extensively. The hallways were sprawling and as we kept walking the labyrinth of hallways, the more it confused me.

"Don't worry about the hallways, they were built to confuse the patients so if they got out they wouldn't be able to find their way out. We have maps for staff but you must keep them hidden from the patients. I'll give you one with the rest of your things.

"Oh good," I said swallowing a gulp.

"It can be intimidating but you'll get used to it in no time."

They came to a stop in front of his office and he quickly scanned his pass over the card reader.

"After you," he said motioning inside. I quickly entered and the door slammed behind me with a thundering bang. He took a seat behind the large oak desk and I sat down across from him.

"So as our newest addition your role is pretty flexible but important. As an intern, your tasks aren't as hands-on as the doctors, but your extensive background in forensic psychology will form the basis of your tasks.

"What will those be? My tasks I mean." I said blushing at my blunt delivery. The excitement coursed through me and the nervous energy must have been palatable.

"Well, you will be assisting Dr. Sinclair and me, doing anything that needs to be done. There is a no cell phone policy as well so if you have one leave it in your car. You won't be directly interacting with the more dangerous patients, but if things progress well then more duties may be added later on. Also, we have a strict dress code here in that your clothes must be very conservative showing as little skin as possible. Hair must also be tied back in a bun or other protective style, and your shoes must have backs so you can run if necessary."

"That won't be a problem" I replied, eyes furrowing as I imagined the possible scenarios where this might affect me.

"I don't mean to scare you but these are the precautions we must take in a facility such as this. And not to be blunt but with you being a young woman you may attract some attention, but there will always be guards around and there haven't been any incidents in years."

"Oh, I'm not concerned" I lied.

After the introduction and filling out the required paperwork, Dr. Brenner handed me a name tag that displayed my last name, a file folder with the map and various documents, and my key card.

"You must remember to constantly be alert while here."

"Oh of course."

"Not that I expect anything to happen but we mustn't allow any room for errors. So no one should see the map, and under no circumstances should you allow anyone to take your keycard. I would recommend getting a retracting lanyard to hold it securely."

"I'll get one after work."

"Splendid, now that that's all out of the way let's give you a tour and get started."

One key card swipe later and we exited the office, turning down the large maze of hallways. Dr. Brenner led the way and began to explain the various rooms we passed and their uses. Turning down one hallway there was an orderly pushing a thin old man in a wheelchair down the hall. The orderly's large physique was in stark contrast to the emaciated man dressed in a blue hospital gown.

"Hello there John, this is Ms. Hill, our newest addition to the team."

"Ah, fresh blood" he responded with a large gap-toothed smile.

"Why yes, and Ms. Hill this is one of our patients, Reggie." He said gesturing to the small man.

"Hello Reggie" I replied.

He didn't respond, and as he opened his mouth a large drop of saliva fell down on his chest, soaking a spot in the light blue fabric.

I pursed my lips into an awkward smile and looked back at John whose face showed no annoyance. He was tall with dark hair that was neatly combed back, a real _All American_ man your mother would be pleased to see.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both."

"You too ma'am," John replied as he resumed his pushing.

They walked away with the shuffling sounds of the wheelchair fading into the distance and it finally struck me as odd. The facility was deathly quiet.

"The soundproofing in here is pretty great," I said to break the silence as we walked.

"Yes, well it helps keep morale up, plus it's a bonus for to get a reprise from the cacophony," he said as he stopped abruptly at a door, flashing the pass to unlock it.

He opened the door and held it for me, and as I stepped into the large room I was hit with what he meant. The room was overflowing with people and noise, patients sprawled all over with dozens of orderlies and armed guards standing at attention watching the room.

Many faces turned and gawked at us and a few of the men began leering as we entered.

"This is part of our general therapy space that we use if the weather isn't ideal. If it's nice out we like to hold things outside to get them some fresh air. We're just waiting for a few more of the patients on this rotation and then we're going to send them out to the yard to burn off any energy they have for an hour."

"Oh this is marvelous," I said looking at the mix of people.

"You say that now," he said with a smirk as he wove through the approaching patients, greeting them and introducing me to some of the more cognizant ones.

"Do all of the patients come to this?"

"No, we have various rotations of patients, all at varying levels of abilities or privileges. Many don't get to go out either due to physical illness or prior behavior. Sometimes we'll dope them up with benzodiazepines or Thorazine and roll 'em out and see how they do."

"Thorazine? I know that was popular in the seventies but I'm surprised it's the first choice here."

"I am of the firm belief that if it's not broken, don't fix it."

"Makes sense" I conceded, unconvinced.

"So with the rain, the patients will just do their activities indoors today."

"Oh is it raining, it's hard to tell" I laughed awkwardly.

"Yes well, windows do help when trying to tell the weather. Anyway, let me show you to some for the other patients, the ones in the other rotations. We'll come back after that and join in with the other activities."

We left the room and once the door closed behind us the wave of noise was abruptly silenced. Our footsteps echoing was the only sound as we made our way through the maze-like corridor. We turned left, and right, and left again, and I was turned around quickly. I wanted to look at my map but Dr. Brenner was keeping a quick pace as he made his way down the hall.

"They must be pretty tucked away, hey?"

"Yes, well these are the most sensitive patients we have here. We keep them in the hardest to reach places just in case."

"Just in case what?" I asked as we rounded another corner.

He stopped abruptly in front of room 8791 and turned to me his lined face missing the good-natured quality it had earlier.

"Is this...?" I asked without finishing my question.

"Yes," he replied solemnly.

He raised his key card and unlocked the door, opening it wide to reveal a stark white room. A small slit of a window let in some daylight but the room was claustrophobic in its aura. The white brick walls had begun to peel and a small bed sat to the side, neatly tucked in.

A man sat upright on the bed, his white uniform almost blending into the walls as his feet rested firmly on the cement floors. His body was facing the opposite side of the room, his back to the door they had just entered and silence greeted them.

 _Michael Myers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello Michael," Dr. Brenner said as he stepped in the room.

The figure sat silently, not moving to suggest he heard them.

He sat in the uniform worn by the patients and his hair was cropped short and neat.

"This is our new staff member, Ms. Hill. She will be overseeing what we are doing here."

There was still no movement.

No flicker of understanding.

"Hello, Michael" I replied.

There was no response.

I didn't know what I expected but faced with the reality of a broken mind inhabiting the body before me made a thin bead of sweat roll down my back. Suppressing a shudder I continued to state, hoping to catch a glance.

Of movement?

Of life?

But he was a statue.

And I was the tourist tossing pennies into his pond.

"Ok well let's continue," Dr. Brenner said to her, motioning towards the door.

"They'll be back with your pills in an hour Michael," he said over his shoulder as he left.

I slowly exited the room and looked back as the heavy door fell shut behind me.

He still didn't move.

* * *

The rest of the day flew passed in a whirlwind of meeting people and fielding patients and when I finally returned home I fell back on my bed, massaging the knots from my neck.

A chirping noise roused me up as I groped for my phone, ringing in my purse.

"Hello?"

"Lucy? How was your first day? The new place? You didn't call me and I wanted to check in."

"Hi Mom, yeah everything is fine, the job was busy but good, and the place is decent, the deck leads out onto the garden so it's pretty nice."

"You're on the ground floor? Make sure you lock the door and keep the windows shut."

"Its fine mom, Warren County is practically rural."

"I still don't know why you took this job, honey."

"Mom, I' not having this discussion again."

"But I talked to James and-"

I interrupted her mid-sentence, fury broiling in my stomach.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Ok well… Anyway, I just wanted to say that we will miss you while you're there, your father and I. The house is already lonely without you and Max misses you already. I found him curled up on your bed this morning."

The thought of Max, our old Jack Russell brought a pang to my heart, which ached not having him as a companion.

We talked for a few minutes and I let my mom go with a heartfelt goodbye as I hung up. My stomach took this time to grumble angrily and I looked forlornly at the kitchen. I would need to get some groceries to make dinner and the thought of moving was far too difficult at this moment in time.

Groaning I hauled myself up and grabbed my purse, heading out the door. I paused before I left, double-checking the lock.

Just to be safe.

It rattled securely and I continued on, pausing to greet Mr. Johnson who was outside the front door raking the yellowed leaves.

"Settling in ok?" He called out, not pausing his work.

"Yes, I think I'm going to be very happy here, it's such a quiet place."

"That it is," he said with a laugh.

"Nothing ever happens here."

I left with a wave and drove to the store; letting my phone GPS guide me to a small grocery store ten minutes away. I loaded up my basket and went to the cashier, a middle-aged Greek man with a wide smile. He eyed my fresh produce and chuckled good-naturedly.

"A healthy dinner I see."

"Healthiness is next to Godliness" I joked back.

"I do not think that's exactly how the saying goes."

"Well, it works anyway."

"Fair, fair" he conceded with his eyes twinkling under his bushy white eyebrows.

I looked to my left and spied a small display of liquor and rolled my eyes at myself. I quickly grabbed the cheapest bottle of white wine and placed it on the counter.

"I'm going to need that as well."

I sped home, eager to eat and drink, driving passed mostly residential homes spotted with various Halloween decorations. I got home and after entering my apartment I let the deadbolt fall with a satisfying thud. I spread everything out and began chopping and frying and soon the aroma of home settled heavy in the air. With my wine glass full I went and stared out the window of the sliding glass door. I flicked on the outside light and saw the shadows dance around as the trees swayed in the wind that had picked up. I opened the door, which groaned under the pressure and let the wind blow in. A smoky tang mixed in with the spicy Thai curry smells as it danced across my nose and I stood back taking a deep breath in, letting the scents play over me.

I left the door open letting the breeze come in as I returned to the oven, stirring the curry. Deeming it done I ladled it with rice in a bowl. I went to my small kitchen table and placed them down, next to my file folder. Ladling a heaping spoonful into my mouth I grabbed some papers from the front compartment.

 **Illinois State Bureau of Investigation**

 **Department of Justice**

 **Haddonfield**

 **Laboratory Report**

I sighed as I looked over the document again, thinking back to James who had given me the copy what seemed like ages ago. He was reading an old psychology journal when he stumbled over a research article about a serial killer whose public defender lawyer managed to convince a judge that he didn't have the mens rea to stand trial with a fit state of mind. It was almost unheard of especially for multiple homicides.

Insanity.

But if you don't have a guilty mind or mens _rea_ , then the guilt cannot be found in a court of law.

No death row.

No regular prisons.

Regular parole hearings.

A hope of rehabilitation.

Convince the judge that they were not aware of the act in any manner, and they'll tuck you away into a tidy little facility where they try and prod your brain into a semblance of normal cognitive function.

The article explained the case and the absolute depravity of the patient, Michael Myers. He drove, stalked, and hunted. He killed a mechanic and three teens, Annie Brackett, Bob Simms, and Lynda Van Der Klok in a methodical and precise manner. When taken into custody he locked his mind into a box, becoming unresponsive. His drive to kill sated, or severe psychosis breaking through his fugue he now sat silent. His previous record showed a highly disturbed child that murdered his own sister and her boyfriend. The history was compelling and the breakout fit with the theory of his psychiatric problems rendering him not in the right mind. They deemed him an empty shell but some argued the opposite, that he was merely biding his time.

Waiting.

I yawned, stretching out my neck as I sat up from the chair. The paperwork sat to the side covered in James notes and the sight made me suddenly sick.

 _His_ job.

The bile rose quickly and I tamped it down with a gulp of wine.

 _Not today James._

I got ready for bed slowly and before crawling under the cool sheets I took one last look out the window. The darkness was complete save for the light of the moon illuminating the garden slightly, casting gloomy shadows. I closed the blinds and turned back to the empty bed, a lump forming in the pit of my stomach.

And then I slept.

* * *

The next three and a half weeks flew by in a haze of report writing, transcribing, and seeing patients with Dr. Brenner. It was a familiar haze, one honed with past days at the local hospital back in Seattle. We spent almost all of our time with the rotation 1 patients and as I got to know them I filled my books with notes, furiously scribbling at the paper. I fell into a comfortable rhythm quicker than I thought I would and soon some of the patients began responding well to me. I was eating a quick lunch in my makeshift office in an old room when John knocked on the door. I unlocked it with my pass and opened the door for him.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Oh hi" I replied swallowing the bite of my lunch.

"Sorry to interrupt but I saw you were in here and thought I'd pop in."

"Well, as they say, my door is always open. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." He said while closing the door behind him. He approached the desk I was sat at and lounged lazily against an old filing cabinet and an easy smile spread across his face.

"Did you see old Phil today? He switched from yelling about Nazis to Communists."

"No I haven't seen him," I said, a smile creeping across my face.

"Well if you do make sure to avoid talking about money or Unions."

"Will do."

" Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did, but sure, what's up?" I said leaning back in my chair.

"I heard that you moved here from Seattle, why did you go so far."

I just needed a change of scenery. And not going to lie, I read about the Myers case and was intrigued. It was so odd."

"Odd is right. Did you ever meet Loomis before he died?"

"No, but his papers were fascinating. I don't agree with them but he made a compelling case."

"You think he's a vegetable?"

"No, but he is clearly mentally unwell. My… Ex was obsessed with the case and got me into it. We both actually applied for the job here."

"So he didn't get the job?"

"No, and he was so upset that they picked me that he dumped me. He wanted me to turn it down so he could have it and when I didn't he saw red. I offended his fragile ego."

"What a prick."

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all of this drama. It's just that the human mind is fascinating and I wanted to try and see why someone would act so violently when given the chance and then become a vegetable for decades."

"Yeah the dudes fucked up that's for sure. I've never seen him talk or really react to anything and I've been here five years."

"Do the doctors not interact with him? I've been shadowing Brenner all week and haven't dealt with the Rotation 2 patients at all."

"Well, they get left on their own for the most part. We bring them their drugs but they're either so doped up they can't function, or already too far gone."

"Is he too doped up to function? Or naturally too far gone?"

"He gets regular antipsychotics but with him, it's all natural. If you want to study him more I'd be able to show you sometime. Maybe tomorrow when Brenner's on lunch I could do my rounds and meet you back here at Noon?"

"That would be great. I feel that Brenner is nervous to let me do anything actually useful because he doesn't trust my skill level. And the internship is only for four months so I want to be able to do everything before I have to go back home."

"I don't think it's that but I think he's just nervous about rotation 2. He was close to Loomis back in the day and had to deal with his shit, but I think he made him nervous about it."

I looked down at my watch and saw the time, which had gone, past my scheduled break and I jumped up abruptly.

"Sorry, I just realized I'm late. But I definitely want to meet tomorrow. Noon is great."

"Excellent. It's a date then." He said as I grabbed my file folders and tucked away my empty lunch containers.

"It's a date" I replied back to him with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Friday, October 30th**

I awoke from a dead sleep with a jolt, shaking the pins and needles from my arm. With a groan, I fell back into bed and I rolled over, grabbing my phone. I flicked through a few notifications and got out of bed quickly dressing and making breakfast. I sat at my table and gazed at the files spread over the table. The documents spread out across the table, spilling onto the floor and brown coffee mug stains marks on some of them. Arrest reports, notes, witness statements, forensic reports, photos, autopsy results, and the piles of notes and papers written by Dr. Loomis swam at the edges of my vision.

These were the last things I had from James.

At least it showed me the real him, not the man behind the mask. If he dropped me so easily over this, then better now than later.

I shook the thoughts beginning to cloud my mind away and I turned back to the task at hand.

I ate quickly shoveling the eggs and coffee down and left, locking the door with a sense of giddy excitement bubbling in my chest.

 _Today._

It would all start being worth it today.

I drove quickly, whizzing past the houses with their Halloween decorations up. Some people were up and about but the early hour had people still indoors.

As the homes thinned out and the area became more rural I gazed out at the rolling fields and forests that separated the institution from the prying eyes of the town. Trees loomed overhead and a grey mist had settled low on the fields creating an eerie visual.

How perfectly Halloween.

As I approached Smith's Grove, Marco saw me from his seat beside the gate and waved me in with a jovial smile, which I returned. I entered the heavy door and greeted Pam who had set up a few Halloween decorations at her desk and wore large dangling cobweb shaped earrings and a neon green headband with pompoms on it.

I buzzed myself in with my pass and started down the winding corridors of the building. I still had troubles finding my way around the building so I pulled out my now creased and well-used map of the building. I navigated myself to my makeshift office and buzzed in, unceremoniously dumping my purse on the desk. My phone stuck out and I groaned inwardly. I thought back to Brenner's earlier warning about the strict no-cell-phone rule and turned the phone off.

No mess-ups today.

I pushed it to the bottom of my bag and tucked it under my desk, hoping I wouldn't get caught.

Nametag on and shirt firmly tucked into my slacks, I buzzed out of the office and went to Brenner's office to get today's rotation schedule and start working. He sat at his desk furiously writing and barely looked up at me as I entered.

"Hello Doctor, how are you today?" I asked.

"Oh, quite fine Hill, are you all ready for Halloween tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't have any plans, probably just going to watch a movie and hang out."

"Ah, that's the best way to do it."

I watched him continue to write as he talked and I craned my head to see what he was writing.

"I'm writing a parole report for Myers" he replied as if reading my mind.

"Parole?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice.

"Yes, the patients are granted parole hearings every 5 years from their original date of intake. I procrastinated on Myers and it's due today. It just detailing the rehabilitation and opinions of our staff here."

"And what do you think?" I asked unsure of whether he would answer.

"Well, he hasn't responded to any therapy and refuses to speak or respond. He walks and sits but has shown no amount of rehabilitation. Every year it's the same and we just suggest to keep him here but we still need to go through the process just the same."

"The cogs of the justice system and all that?"

"Yes, exactly" he replied, signing his report with a flourish.

"Ah, now that that's done let's get to work shall we?"

The day crawled past agonizingly slowly, seeing patients and overseeing the group activities and therapy. My notes were succinct and my mind kept straying to lunch with John.

And Michael.

I walked past a male nurse pushing Reggie in his wheelchair and stopped to greet him.

"Hey Reggie, how are you today?" I asked smiling.

He didn't answer; head tilted back and eyes showing no hint of recognition.

"How's he doing today?" I rephrased back up to the young nurse.

"Oh all right, He's more with it than normal," He said.

Reggie then let out a guttural croak, spittle falling from his mouth.

The nurse bent down immediately, pulling out a small towel to wipe his mouth and chest clean.

"Hey there Reg, it's alright buddy" he coaxed as Reggie continued to verbalize in his grunts and screeches that echoed down the silent halls.

On autopilot, I bent down as well and placed a hand on his forehead in an attempt to console him. The touch didn't seem to startle him but he continued on moaning. The nurse grabbed a tray from the back of the wheelchair and withdrew a large needle.

"Can you hold him back for me?"

I nodded and grasped Reggie's upper arms, gently pushing him back into the wheelchair.

The nurse quickly unsheathed the needle and let the first few drops bubble out, a strong smell of chemicals releasing into the air. He tapped the side of the needle and appeared satisfied before he jabbed the needle into Reggie's arm. Reggie struggled for a moment and then fell back in his chair, head lolling to the side.

"I better go," said the nurse as he turned and quickly retreated down the hallway leaving me alone, listening once again to the sound of a retreating wheelchair off the linoleum.

When lunch came it was a relief. Brenner retreated from the main meeting center to eat in his office and I made my way to my office to meet John. He appeared quickly after I had buzzed myself into my office and he held a pair of wrapped sandwiches in his hand.

"I brought these in case we were hungry. It's ham and cheese."

"Oh, thank you" I replied grabbing the second sandwich from his hand.

"We should eat these on the way," he said looking at his watch.

So we walked.

I paced quickly beside him as we strode down the hallways, the lights reflecting our shadows behind us.

"His pill rotation was quite a few hours ago so he should be coming down from the high. Before we go I have his meds to administer so he'll be good for the rest of the day."

"Sounds great," I said.

"The more cognizant the better."

"Do you think it's going to be an issue that we're doing it right before Halloween?" He asked nonchalantly as we walked and ate.

"Today is a significant day, it could trigger some form of response. If we can get him responding maybe we can get a better look at how his brain functions" I said.

"Sounds scientific."

"Well, you're not wrong. I brought a small ECG kit to test him for vital responses" I said.

We walked around the last corner and there it stood room 8791.

"Well, we're here," he said.

Thinking back to a question buzzing around the back of my head I turned to John.

"Wait, before we go in I was wondering. What happens if he does respond?"

"It won't happen. He is so hopped up on this good shit that it'd incapacitate an elephant."

"Oh, I see."

He then pulled out his pass and buzzed us in.

The door's heavy locking mechanism moved with a heavy _clank_ and he grasped the handle, pushing it forward.

The room sat untouched, sterile and barren.

"Hello, Michael," John said easing into the room. He blacked his case he had been carrying down on the small table and opened it, displaying the pills and packaged needles present.

Michael sat in a wheelchair that faced the far wall, his back turned to us.

John moved over and grasped the back of the chair turning it around to face us.

The large man sat hunched before us, his face blank and unresponsive.

"Hello, Michael" I repeated, forcing a smile across my face.

No response.

John looked over at the small case I brought with me that held the ECG and I remembered what I was doing, nervousness rising up. I quickly put it beside John's case and opened the box revealing the beige machine. I pulled it out and held the adhesive ends of the electrodes in my hand. John sensed my next question and bent to untie the top of his hospital gown to allow for the electrodes to be attached.

Once untied I bent forward nervous to get in his personal zone.

"I'm just going to attach these electrodes to your chest to monitor your vitals. It's not going to hurt."

He didn't move.

I began to attach the electrode and brushed beside him as I busied myself with my task. John sat watching from the side of the room as if waiting for something to happen.

I pulled out my small file folder and stood in front of the now hooked up Michael who still hadn't even had his eyes flicker to show any semblance of human life.

"Now I'm just going to ask a few questions Michael, and go over a few things."

"Yeah Michael and tomorrow is your favorite day, Halloween" John added in.

I looked to the screen of the ECG and it still was showing normal vitals, no spikes in excitement.

"Well, I wanted to talk about the day of the incident. I've been looking over your files and I had some questions."

I paused and looked back over at the ECG.

Nothing.

I brought forward one of the documents, which was a crime scene photograph, one of Lynda van der Clock, sprawled on a bed before a large tombstone that read Judith Myers.

I looked back over to the machine and saw that it hadn't moved.

"I was just wondering how you managed to move this tombstone. It looks extremely heavy. I can't imagine it was easy to transport without anyone seeing. How did you do it?"

He didn't move.

I looked back at John who looked as exasperated as I felt. He looked at his watch and then back at me.

"We gotta wrap this up," he said while grabbing the needle, pulling it from its plastic wrapping.

"I still need to give him his meds."

I took a step back and stared back at Myers. He still sat there, hunched and deflated as John readied the medications to administer. I reluctantly stepped forward and began removing the electrodes from his chest, pulling quickly to stop it from hurting."

"Oh, Lucy," John said.

"Yes?" I replied looking away from Michael back towards him.

It was at that time that Michael's head fell forward, falling to the side lightly hitting my hip.

I jumped at the movement, tensing my hands back in shock as John looked at us amusedly.

"Just push his head back," he said as he flicked the last few air bubbles from his vial.

"Happens all the time. I should have told you" he chuckled.

I looked back down and carefully placed the head back onto the wheelchairs built-in headrest. I removed the last of the electrodes and moved to stand behind John as he administered the Benzodiazepine. Satisfied he grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled it back towards the wall.

"Is that all you have to do?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. This took longer than I thought and I need to get to the B wing for 12:30."

Ok well fair enough."

I grabbed the ECG machine and placed in back in it's carrying case, stowing the pieces in carefully. The reports would have to be printed later and I removed its SD card so I could print it later for my file.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I got everything here."

I looked back to Michael who was now facing the wall and then turned to John as he unlocked the door.

"Ladies first," he said gesturing to the door.

We exited and the door slammed behind us with a satisfying slam.

"So did that help with anything," he asked hopefully.

"Not in the slightest" I groaned.

" _Nothing_ even happened."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Friday, October 30** **th**

 **5:00 PM**

"… And that is why we must switch the outdoor therapy session from 2 pm to 3 pm, weather permitting."

I sat in the small office space desperately trying to pay attention to Dr. Brenner's discussion but my mind kept straying back to my lunch break with John and Michael. My hand found its way into my left pocket and I fingered the SD card that sat securely tucked away.

He continued talking, about what I'm not sure, but I nodded and tried to keep taking notes, barely aware of what my pen was marking down.

Times, special notices, changing schedules, medication dose adjustments, the list went on.

He sat forward, cracking his back and he twisted his neck from side to side producing more of the nails-on-a-chalkboard-esq sounds.

"Well, I suppose that will be all for today Hill, enter the meeting minute notes onto the computer and call it a day."

"Yes Doctor"

He stood up, massaging his neck and I followed, starting to leave his office. As I approached the door I eyed the security box and reached for my ID pass.

"Oh before you go, could you please grab those files on the cabinet and deliver them to B wing? They'll need them in the morning."

He stood with his briefcase in hand as I grabbed the stuffed file folder and placed it under my arm. He then buzzed us out and motioned for me to exit.

"Ladies first."

"Thanks Doctor, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I exited, turning down the corridor towards B wing. The sounds of his footsteps echoed off the linoleum and as we moved farther away from each other the sound grew distant until it was gone entirely. I walked briskly and the tapping of my shoes clipped behind me with each step as I entered the B wing.

Each wing was situated with a general office that was staffed by the various nurses and doctors had their own office area further down the hall and I headed towards the hallway leading to my small office. My heels clicked on the linoleum, echoing back at me as I walked and as I approached Pam's desk I saw her lazily flipping through a magazine.

"How do you still have a job?" I joked lightheartedly as I leaned over her desk.

"Seniority, my dear intern" She replied not even lifting her head to acknowledge me.

"Fair enough," I said, fixing my purse strap.

"So what are your plans for Halloween?" she asked, her own cobweb earrings jingling as she looked up.

"Me? Probably wine, candy, and cheesy horror movies."

"Sounds better than mine. I'm on trick 'r treat duty with the kids and Richard is having the boys over for beers" she said rolling her eyes.

"What are they dressing up as? The kids I mean."

"A clown and a witch. Leftovers from the dress-up box, I think they're old Silver Shamrock masks."

"Well I can't wait to see the pictures," I said.

"Yeah, I'm leaving once the next rotation starts in five minutes if they're not late. If I miss you before you come back I'll see you later" she said.

I looked to my right and saw the chilly autumn dusk outside the entryway doors through the small barred windows.

"Looks like a great night or Trick 'r Treating. No rain and a clear night it looks like. See you later Pam."

"You bet! And you too hon!"

I walked past her desk and down the long white hall and let my footsteps echo loudly as my feet clipped against the linoleum. The hallway stretched out before me in a confounding maze of turns but after a month of trying, I was able to find myself approaching my small office. The hallway was slightly dark, a light fixture had gone out and the silhouette of a man was standing in front of my door.

"Hi, John, not gone yet?"

"Not yet, Lucy. I just wanted to swing by and catch you before you left. I was wondering how your test results went."

"To be honest I haven't even looked at them" I replied as I pulled the SD card from my pocket.

"I was going to look at it at home, but if you want to take a peek now we could check it in my office."

"That would be great," he said, his smile crinkling up to his eyes.

I looked at him a moment and realized that I was blushing, the hot redness creeping up my flushed cheeks. I cleared my throat and shoved my hand in my pocket to grab my ID card to buzz us in but the clip was absent from my belt and the pockets were bare. The blood rushed from my face as quickly as it had appeared and I could feel my eyes go wide.

"Uh, you ok Lucy?"

"My ID pass is gone," I said in a choked whisper. "Dr. Brenner is going to kill me, what if a patient has gotten it?"

"I highly doubt that Lucy, the guys get checked all the time so if someone was trying to hide it the other staff would have seen it. Plus, you probably just locked it in your office, or left it in the conference room or something."

"Yeah, you're right," I said mostly to myself, wanting him to be right.

"Yeah, why don't we retrace your steps and find it before you have to report it to Brenner, and then we could look at the data later, maybe at my house," he said with a grin as he pushed his hair back off his face.

"Ok, yeah I'd like that. I'd like that a lot" I said, the blush creeping back as I looked down at my worn black shoes.

"Alrighty ma'am, now where were you last at?" He said while putting on an exaggerated southern drawl.

"Well, I talked to Pam at the entry office, and before that, I was in a meeting with Brenner. Before that, I was doing group work with the guys."

"Ok well let's get going," he said pointing his hand towards the sprawling hallway before us. "Ladies first."

I smiled towards him and began to walk and we strode in silence, our shoes echoing off the linoleum. As we walked the gradual turning of the hallway distorted and muffled the exterior noises of the institution. Sometimes the occasional shrieking or guttural crying could be heard through an opening door but generally, the silence was overwhelming.

As we came towards Pam's desk the lights were dimmed and the desk was empty. The next rotation apparently hadn't made it yet and Pam must have slipped out early. John stepped towards the desk, running a hand over the top as if looking for the ID pass. I looked past him and saw a stain on the wall behind the desk. John didn't say anything as I stepped forward with my eyes narrowing as I took in the strange dark mark against the large white paper monthly schedule. Johns's arm rushed out and blocked my path as I got closer and saw the stain's red hue and strange splattering pattern.

"She's dead," he said through gritted teeth as I turned to look at him, unable to comprehend the sight in front of me.

Pam laid on the ground of the cubicle with a pair of her office scissors sticking out from her chest. Her cigarette laid smoldering on the ground and the magazine she had been reading earlier had a hole cut out on the front page with her head stuck through it. Her eyes had a glazed look and her face was pallid, it's previous life drained from it far too quickly.

"Pam" I squeaked out as I stood motionless taking in the scene. Her throat had a vicious hacking line through it that dripped crimson and she laid on the carpet dyed ruby with her blood.

"What happened?" I sobbed, throwing myself towards John's chest without thinking.

He caught me and put a reassuring arm around my back.

"I have no idea' he said, panic growing in his voice that he was clearly fighting back against. "Let's call for help."

"Ok," I said numbly as I reached for the telephone. The dingy white rotary model has a splatter of blood on it and I recoiled as I went to grasp it.

Without a word, John grabbed it and placed it against his ear as I nervously twisted the hairs spilling from my bun.

"It's dead," he said with a grim look on his face. "Someone cut the line."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Friday, October 30** **th**

 **5:20 PM**

I stood mouth agape as Jon held the now useless phone in his hand, a look of dread falling upon his face.

"What do we do?" I asked stupidly.

John put the phone down on the counter and the small bit of blood that was on it had smeared across his hands and the handle of the phone.

"This is fucked up," he said lamely.

"You're telling me," he said as he stepped around the side of the tall desk to take a look at Pam's now lifeless corpse laying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Who do you think did this?" he said, more to himself than anything.

"I don't know but let's go," I said, the panic in my voice rising. "We don't know what happened and the person who did this could still be around.

"Do you have a cellphone?" He asked.

"I do" I cried far louder than intended, "in my purse, I forgot to leave it in my car today.

"Well, thank God," he said as I dug through my purse. The bag was mostly empty and I felt past my wallet, keys, and various toiletries, but I couldn't feel the phone anywhere.

"It's gotta be in here" I cried in desperation as I stepped towards him, around the desk narrowly avoiding stepping in the spilled blood as if I was avoiding a rain puddle.

"Let's just get out of here and call the cops outside." He said, voice calm.

While we stood there talking a dark shape stepped from the shadows of the hallway beside the darkened entry administration desk. My eyes moved from John to the looming blank face and was too late to see the outstretched arm brandishing the broken handle of a broom like a stake. John's eyes widened and a trickle of blood escaped his mouth as it was plunged violently into his back.

"John!" I shrieked, pulling my hands towards my face in a helpless motion as I washed in disbelief as his lifeless body slumped atop Pam's corpse.

Michael Myer's shadowed pale face showed no emotion as he stepped forward towards me, his hospital gown drenched red in blood. His hands were empty but while the empty man we saw earlier was lifeless and unmoving, he now stood radiating a predator's aura as he stood, breathing deeply over his fresh kills.

Like a panther over a gazelle.

Only he wasn't killing to eat and survive. He was killing for sport.

He moved towards me quickly and I jumped out of my shock, shuffling back into the desk and I knocked over the computer monitor and office supplies. I grasped for something and my hand circled upon the heavy tape dispenser that I grasped tightly and swung against his head as he moved towards me. He grunted in pain and staggered back and I turned and ran, turning to look back as I went, seeing him start after me as I ran.

I ran through the corridors, the sounds of my slapping feet and gasping breath echoing back at me.

"Help, please! Anyone!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but I quickly came to my senses as I ran realizing that any screaming would be muffled, and screaming was an everyday occurrence and wouldn't be investigated in any quick fashion, only telling Myers where I was. I ran harder, not daring to look behind me and I began to try and open doors as I ran. Each door held fast and tight, beeping angrily as I tried to gain access without my passkey.

"Open Goddammit" I whispered angrily as I tried another door which wouldn't open.

I hastily looked behind me and saw the blank face looming in the corridor, walking behind me at a swift pace, but not running. Like a cat playing with its prey.

"Please" I moaned at the door, choking back a heaving sob as I leaned my weight into the unmoving door.

It was then that the door gave way and a concerned face of an orderly appeared and with a shriek I jumped inside the door, slamming it behind me.

He was young, no older than 30 and his forehead was wrinkled in confusion and disbelief at my disheveled appearance and manner.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Michael Myers, he's out there. He killed them"

"Haha, very funny. Who put you up to this, Mike from 302?"

"No, you asshole, I'm serious. Dead serious" I said as I put a shaking hand to my face, pushing aside a stray lock of hair that had come undone.

"And I'm serious too. Don't fuck with me, no matter what Mike promises you. Halloween pranks at work are for idiots, save it for the parties tomorrow night."

"No, you don't understand," I said as he stood there, arms crossed. "DO you have a phone, we need to call 911 now."

He sighed and pointed to a phone on the adjacent desk.

"You are taking this too far, and I don't want to be here when you have to explain to the police why you're wasting their time," he said as he stepped towards the door, opening it to step outside as I pushed 9-1-1.

"No don't" I yelled after him as I listened to the call go through as the door slammed behind him.

"911, what's your emergency," said a calm voice on the other end.

A muffled scream echoed from the hallway and I ran with the phone and ducked under the desk, breathing heavily as I leaned into the phone.

"It's Michael Myers. He's escaped his cell and he's killing people. I work at the Smith's Grove Rehabilitation Centre as an intern, I'm Lucy Hill and he's killed at least two people, maybe three I don't know."

There was a pause on the other line until the woman finally replied.

"It is illegal to report false crimes, no matter the holiday or excuse. Do you stand behind your claim ma'am."

"Yes!" I cried as I huddled under the door. "Get here, fast. Hurry before he kills me, I'm not fucking around this is serious" I said in a sob.

"Ok, ma'am I'll send units out there right away."

I exhaled but the air got caught in my throat as a beep echoed in the room.

I held my breath and clamped my hand over my mouth and shoved the phone against my stomach to muffle any noise from it. Slow footsteps stepped into the room echoing as the person entered, reverberating in the small space down to my very core. From under the desk, I could see the faint outline of hospital-issued orderly shoes and slacks, but the white pants had flecks of crimson staining the hem. The feet stopped short of the desk and a small tap sounded as something landed on the desk. He stood for a moment facing towards my winding place under the desk and a muffled voice emerged from my phone that was still on and held against my stomach.

"Hello, ma'am we have officers on the scene, what is your location?"

Ice short up my spine as the figure stood over the desk as I frantically tried to mute the phone but I looked up and saw the feet hesitate and then turn, quickly retreating. I let out another shuddering breath and felt my whole body shaking as I sat there curled up under the desk waiting. After what seemed like eons I numbly clicked the phone off and took a breath as I poked my head out from under the desk. The room was empty and atop the desk was a crumpled and bloody ID tag. I didn't want to look but couldn't refuse the pull towards it. My own face stared up at me as I looked at my now discarded ID tag. I stood up silently and strained my ears to hear anything but all I could hear was the sound of blood rushing in my ears and the bile rising in my throat as I began to heave.


End file.
